


Sam's Secret

by sometimesiwritespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caring Castiel, Dominant Castiel, Edging, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Loving Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sam likes being tickled, Sastiel - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Sam, Submissive Sam Winchester, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, delayed gratification, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Sam likes being tickled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has a tickle kink. Castiel finds out (under much duress from Sam.) Sam gets embarrassed, Castiel takes care of him, then more tickling ensues! 
> 
> I would like to end up making this more than just a one shot, but only if y'all are into it. If I do make it into more, the next part is going to be the actual smut part of it, but there is smut mentioned in this part. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more. (:

Sam’s laptop was open, resting on his lap, pulled up close to him. He was currently engrossed in the video he was watching – a porn video, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He and Castiel had been dating for quite a while now, and while they were sexual, there were still times that Sam would watch porn. Mostly because he had a kink – one he had never told Castiel about and so far, was never planning to tell him about.

It wasn’t as though it was something super creepy or anything. It wasn’t like a rape fantasy or dead bodies or whatever (just not his cup of tea), in fact, it was quite harmless. But Sam was embarrassed by it. He had never told a single soul in his life. Although he desperately wished he could incorporate it into his and Castiel’s sex life somehow, Sam was (mostly) content to just live without it. He’d rather live without it and keep Castiel than tell him and have Castiel think he was a freak. 

Like he said, it wasn’t creepy. It was just… unconventional, for lack of a better word. And even though he was mostly content with not having it, he couldn’t help but continually think of Castiel pinning him down to the bed, tying him up, his hands running all over his body…

Sam Winchester had a tickling fetish. Kink. Tickling kink. He wasn’t a big fan of the word fetish.

He couldn’t even say the word out loud without blushing like some teenage girl around her high school crush. It had all started when he was younger, and Dean would tickle the snot out of him. He didn’t know what was going on at the time, until soon enough he realized he was starting to like it in more than just a playful way. But of course, that was wrong, because it was his big brother that was tickling him, and Sam shouldn’t be feeling that way. So, Sam would just plead with Dean to stop, telling him it wasn’t funny – and soon enough Dean did stop. Even though that was good, Sam couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it was completely gone from his life forever.

Even now that Sam was older, there had been a couple times Dean had pinned him down and tickled him. It was only for a couple minutes at most, though, because Sam had managed to buck him off (due to being so much bigger), then he’d go hide in his room until his resulting boner had managed to go away. 

Sam really couldn’t explain why he liked to be tickled so much. There was just something so exhilarating about being at someone’s mercy, something so intimate about them touching all of his sensitive spots, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way. Sam had tried to push down his feelings about it for his entire life, but it was no use. Tickling was just something Sam liked, and something he would always like. 

Back to Sam being engrossed in the video – the video was of a large man strapped down to a bed being tickled by the smaller man. It seemed so strange, watching someone so large be so susceptible to tickling – and Sam knew that was exactly how it was with him, which was why he was so into watching it. He could also see the male’s erection was steadily growing, and soon enough the smaller man’s attention had turned to that, starting to jerk him off while still tickling him. The larger man didn’t know whether to laugh or moan, and Sam could feel himself shivering just thinking about something like that happening to him. God, he wished he could have that.

Sam’s door started to be pushed open. Sam yelps, quickly shoving his laptop shut and making sure it’s placed over where his extremely hard cock was, not wanting whoever it was to see it. He relaxes a little bit when he sees it’s Castiel, but not by much. “Hello, Sam.” Castiel says as he wanders into the room, perching on the edge of Sam’s bed.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam says with a fond smile. Even though he was getting sexually frustrated from the videos he’d been watching, he could never hide the fondness he felt for the angel now sitting in front of him. He shifts a little bit, making sure the blanket is firmly over top of his legs, as well as his laptop. 

“What were you doing?” Cas questions, tilting his head to the side as he looks at his boyfriend. “Your face is flushed, and you have a smile on your face…” It takes just a second for Cas to then raise his eyebrows toward the younger Winchester. “Were you watching porn?” 

“Uh – I – what? No, of course not.” Sam sputters, but even Castiel can tell he’s lying. Cas was getting better and better at reading social cues and while it was nice, it was also hard, because now Sam mostly couldn’t lie to him even if he wanted to. 

A grin forms on Castiel’s face. “What was the video about?” He questions, noting how Sam’s face just got even more red. “Sam, do you have a kink I am unaware of?” 

Sam’s heart is racing, and his mouth is dry. He doesn’t know what to say or how to say it. “No. Of course not. You know I’d tell you something like that, Cas.” 

Castiel shakes his head. “I can see it’s something that embarrasses you, Sam. Meaning you wouldn’t tell me. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to open the laptop and see for myself?” 

Immediately gripping onto the laptop, Sam shakes his head again. “Neither.” He says quickly. “Because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s trying to make himself sound confident, even though he’s pretty sure it’s not working. 

Cas lunges for the laptop, which immediately has Sam yelping again. He quickly turns away from Cas on the bed, hugging the laptop against his chest and laying down on his stomach, effectively hiding the laptop from his boyfriend. Cas huffs in annoyance when he can no longer reach the laptop because his giant boyfriend is laying atop it, but he just straddles Sam, sitting down on his butt with a smirk. “You know… there is something that your brother told me a while back that gets you talking pretty quickly.” 

Sam’s length immediately starts to soften at Castiel’s words, nervous about what he’s talking about. He didn’t think Dean would ever tell Castiel ways to torture him, and also didn’t think Castiel would ever hurt him… but he really didn’t know what he would be talking about otherwise. 

He was about to find out, though, as suddenly Castiel’s hands grip his sides and squeeze, then poke his sides. The squeezing forced a loud gasp to be torn from Sam’s throat, and the poke elicits a quiet yelp. Because of already being sexually frustrated, adding that onto his kink being exploited, Sam’s length was already starting to stiffen fully once more. “Cas… what are you doing?” Sam asks nervously.

“Your brother informed me that when you two were growing up, whenever he wanted you to tell him something, he would tickle you and you would tell him rather quickly.” Castiel states, not noticing a dark blush creeping up to Sam’s cheeks while he buries his head in the pillow, instead too focused on where he should go first. 

It’s only a few seconds of hesitation on Castiel’s part, but it feels like forever to Sam, since his face is buried in the pillow, so Castiel can’t see the blush on his cheeks. Castiel decides to start at his sides, gently trailing them downward toward Sam’s hips. Sam’s body noticeably tenses, but he doesn’t make a sound… yet. Cas’ fingers slowly slip under the thin t-shirt Sam was going to sleep in before he goes in for the kill, starting to spider his fingers along Sam’s sides. 

Sam was actually managing to keep his mouth shut and not make a single sound for quite a while, up until Castiel’s fingers started to move down toward his stomach more. Most of his upper torso was covered by the laptop, but Sam’s belly button and below weren’t covered. Sam’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels Castiel’s fingers trailing closer and closer, but as soon as they skim along the skin right above the waistband of Sam’s boxers, he can’t help it anymore. Giggles start to stream from Sam’s mouth, which makes Castiel grin triumphantly. 

Experimentally, Castiel sticks his finger in Sam’s belly button and wiggles it, once again grinning when Sam lets out a yelp and clings tighter onto the laptop. It’s obvious he’s struggling between keeping the laptop tightly in his clutches or bringing his hands down to shove Castiel’s hands away. Even though Sam is enjoying it, and he feels like his cock is going to explode in the confines of his boxers, it’s just an instinctive reaction to try to get away from the tickling. 

“Dean was telling me how sensitive you were. I didn’t believe him, but now… now I see what he means.” Castiel teases, which just makes Sam groan and push his face even more into the pillow. “Your giggling is adorable, Sam.” He comments. Sam is glad Castiel can’t see his face and how his entire face is red now, not just his cheeks. 

“I don’t giggle.” Sam protests, which is quickly disproven by Castiel spidering his fingers along Sam’s sides again where he starts to giggle once more. “Dammit, Cas! Let me go!”

Cas tuts. “You know what you have to do to get me to stop, Sam. You just have to either tell me or let me see the laptop.” He pauses, waiting for a response. “No? Alright then.”

Sam’s body tenses up in anticipation as Castiel starts to trail his fingertips along his sides and belly, but he finally starts laughing when Castiel starts to tweak his ribs. He tickles between each and every rib, finding the spots that made Sam laugh the hardest with precision accuracy and exploiting them. “No, no, no, Cas!” Sam laughs breathlessly, squirming underneath the angel sitting on top of him. 

Cas is getting tired of this. As much as he enjoys hearing Sam laugh and giggle underneath him, he wants to know what’s on that laptop – so he goes in for the kill. While Sam is still distracted with the rib tickling, Castiel keeps his hands under Sam’s shirt and faster than Sam can realize, gets his hands up in Sam’s armpits and starts to spider his fingers in the hollows there. 

“Nohohoho, Cas!” Sam practically yells, shrieking from that. His armpits were arguably his worst spot, when tickled in the right ways, and Castiel seemed to know all of them; Sam absentmindedly wondered if Dean had told him all the correct ways to get Sam talking. Sam shrieks once again when the spidering feeling turns into a more intense feeling, where Cas is digging his thumbs into the very center of his armpits. “Nohoho, not there, pleahehehse!” 

Sam withstands it for as long as he possibly can before he needs air. He’s cackling so hard he can hardly breathe, but Sam knows Castiel isn’t going to let up. Sam also knows Castiel probably doesn’t realize just how hard he’s laughing and how badly he’s struggling to breathe, meaning this could just keep going on until Sam passed out. Finally, when Sam can no longer take it, he tries to wiggle out of Castiel’s grip, letting go of the laptop and grasping desperately for the hands that were still in his armpits.

Castiel sees his opportunity and takes it. As soon as Sam lets go and tries to turn over, Castiel is grabbing the laptop out from under him and opening it. “Cas, no –” Sam tries to plead, though it doesn’t sound as pleading as he hopes because of the leftover giggles. The giggles are quickly fading, though, as Sam realizes the gravity of his situation.

Castiel’s not paying any attention to Sam, instead logging into the laptop and pulling up the video that had last been playing. Because it was almost to the end, Castiel backed it up, not paying any attention to the title of the video. He raises an eyebrow, watching with interest as he gets to the part where the smaller man is jerking him off as well as tickling him. “You like…?” He then glances down to where Sam was extremely hard. “Oh.” He breathes out quietly. 

Sam’s eyes are filled with tears, his entire face red while he watches Castiel watching the video. He felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest and wished the ground would just swallow him whole. This was the end. Castiel was going to break up with him, Sam was going to die of embarrassment, and he would never be able to live this down. His length was softening rapidly until it was no longer hard at all, Sam feeling like he’s about to have a panic attack. “Let me go, Cas.” Sam begs, looking anywhere aside from where his boyfriend is peering down at him with those piercing blue eyes. 

Castiel notices how Sam is struggling now, struggling so much more than when he’d been tickling him, and also notices how Sam looks like he wishes he could be anywhere but there, maybe even looks like he wants to die. “Sam…” Castiel says softly, shutting the laptop.

“Cas. Let me go. Please.” Sam pleads again. He feels like he’s about to burst into tears any second, and he doesn’t want Castiel to see that. Sure, Castiel had seen him cry before, but this was a whole new ballgame. Cas probably already hated him as it was. Why wouldn’t he just get off of him?

Shaking his head, Castiel slowly turns so he’s more facing Sam, but he still doesn’t get off of him. “Sam, hey, it’s okay.” He says gently, frowning when Sam doesn’t acknowledge him except to cover his face and try to squirm away again. “Sam, please… look at me…” 

He can feel Sam’s chest moving rapidly underneath him, and Castiel feels immensely guilty. This was all his fault. He was the one who had forced Sam to tell him – actually, he hadn’t forced Sam to tell him. Instead, he’d taken away the secret. The secret that Sam obviously kept so closely guarded and now felt like his world was caving in around him because it was out. Castiel doesn’t know how to fix this, and normally, he’s so good at fixing Sam. It was his job as his boyfriend, after all. 

Castiel is silent for a moment, before he leans forward, gently reaching for Sam’s hands that are currently covering his face. “Let me see your face, baby.” Castiel says gently. The only reason Sam even starts to pull his hands away is because Castiel just called him ‘baby.’ Castiel never called him any pet names, and Sam didn’t normally either. It just wasn’t really how their relationship worked. But Castiel’s voice was so soft, and that pet name… 

Cas manages a small smile when he wraps his fingers around Sam’s wrists and gently pulls his hands away from his face. His heart is breaking at the vulnerable expression written on his boyfriend’s face. Castiel places a gentle kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose, then leans down more to gently capture Sam’s lips in his own. 

Sam starts to melt into the kiss before suddenly tensing up, causing Castiel to frown and pull away. “What are you doing?” Sam croaks, and if Castiel had thought his heart was breaking at the vulnerable look before, it was nothing compared to now. “Giving me one last kiss before you tell me how disgusting I am and break up with me?” 

“Absolutely not.” Castiel says firmly, though his voice is still soft. He leans down to kiss him gently again, and then once more. “Sam, you’re not disgusting. You’re not disgusting at all, and I’m not breaking up with you.” 

“You’re not?” Sam asks, his voice small. He swallows hard, trying to reach his hands back up to his face so he could wipe his eyes, but was unable to due to Castiel’s fingers still being wrapped around his wrists. 

“I love you, Sam.” Castiel whispers. “Nothing could change that. Especially not something like this. You act like it’s this terrible thing, when it’s not.” 

Sam manages a small smile, slowly nodding his head. “We don’t have to do anything with it, Cas. Really. It’s okay, I swear. That’s one of the reasons why I never told you, because I like it, but I don’t need it. Really, I can live without it, it’s not a big –”

Castiel rolls his eyes, a fond smile present. “You’re rambling.” He interrupts Sam with another kiss. Sam starts to relax again, even though his mood is certainly down. Castiel hadn’t said anything about wanting to do it… which meant they weren’t going to be doing it. But that was okay, right? Of course it was. Sam had even said it. Right. Yeah. “No need to look so down, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel teases. 

Somehow Castiel had managed to get both of Sam’s wrists in one hand without Sam noticing. It was now that Castiel used that to his advantage, using his free hand to brush it down Sam’s side, gently trailing his fingernails along it. 

Sam’s breath hitches in his throat, his eyes wide when he looks up at Castiel. “What … what are you doing?” He asks quietly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth in a harsh grip. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Castiel asks with a smirk, now more persistently starting to spider his fingers along Sam’s side. It was much easier to get at his sensitive spots now that he wasn’t laying on his stomach and wasn’t hiding them with the laptop. “I just found out tickling makes my boyfriend go crazy… so I thought I might drive him crazy for a little bit.” 

Sam squeaks when he hears the word, his cheeks flushing red. “Don’t tease, Cas, it makes it worse.” He grumbles, but there’s already a smile forming on his face just from the tiny bit of teasing Cas had done. 

Cas raises an eyebrow. “I wasn’t even trying to tease you… but good to know.” He grins. “And I noticed something kind of interesting…” He accents his words with the spidering of his fingers moving over to Sam’s stomach, causing Sam to start to giggle, especially when he scribbles his fingers along the waistband of Sam’s boxers. “It looks like a certain word might make it a little worse too, hmm?” He pauses, causing Sam to look down at Castiel anxiously. “Tickle, tickle, tickle…” 

“Nohohoho, Cas!” Sam starts laughing in earnestly now, but he doesn’t know if it’s from the word that Sam hates (loves) so much or the fact that Castiel had started wiggling his finger in his belly button again. “No, Cas, don’t say it!” 

“Tickle, tickle, Sam!” Cas grins, moving his hand to Sam’s ribs, starting to squeeze his sides and tickle between every rib. He was so glad that Sam was smiling again and was no longer mortified about his secret being exposed. “You’re just so adorable. I don’t know why you decided to hide this from me for so long.” 

Castiel pushes Sam’s hands above his head, smirking when he sees the slight panic in Sam’s eyes, but underneath it is pure excitement. “Honestly, do you know how cute this is? That most people find tickling so unbearable, but when I expose your absolute worst spot you look at me like… like the sun is shining in your eyes?” 

Sam can feel his cheeks flushing a dark red, but he just grins up at him shyly. He doesn’t know why Castiel isn’t just breaking up with him, why he’s obliging in this. Sam knows it’s weird. “You are my sun.” Sam whispers quietly. Even without this, Castiel had always been the sun in his life. Now it was just like the sun was magnified. 

Castiel can’t help but to grin back down at him. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He’d already said it many times, but he couldn’t help but to keep saying it. Castiel starts to slowly trail his hand up Sam’s side, circling his fingers across the thin fabric of his shirt. Sam starts to giggle, and the giggles only increase with the further up Castiel gets toward his armpits. 

“You’re just soooo ticklish under your arms, aren’t you?” Castiel practically coos at him, causing Sam to squirm more underneath him. He’s taking his time getting there, wanting it to drive him crazy as soon as he finally does start to tickle under his arms. “Just… so… ticklish.” On the last word, Castiel accents it by digging his thumb into Sam’s armpit, causing Sam to shriek. 

Castiel laughs right along with him, feeling his own eyes lighting up just from watching how happy his boyfriend is. He was honestly upset that Sam had kept it from him for this long, because if he had known how happy it made him (in more ways than one), Castiel would have done this a long time ago. 

When Sam’s laughs start to turn labored, Castiel switches from digging his thumb in Sam’s armpit to instead just spider it in the hollow gently. Sam is still laughing, but it dies down a little bit and he opens his eyes to look up at Castiel with a pleading look. “Okay, okay.” Castiel grins, finally bringing his hand back down to Sam’s sides instead, skimming down to his hips and pinching there a couple of times. 

Sam squeaks each time Cas pinches his hips, squirming underneath him. A wicked smirk forms on Castiel’s face, which causes Sam to look at him anxiously. “…What?” He asks through the giggles still pouring through his mouth because Castiel’s fingers never stopped. 

“I think you’re enjoying this immensely, huh?” He asks, even though it’s a rhetorical question. Sam is as hard as a rock underneath him, and Castiel can feel it pushing firmly against his ass. Sam doesn’t say anything, his cheeks flushing again; Castiel gently grinds his ass down, causing Sam to gasp loudly. “Mm, there it is.” He grins. “But… personally, I think you’re moving a little too much for my liking.” 

Sam’s eyes widen as he realizes what Castiel’s implying. Cas makes sure that Sam is all stretched out to his liking, then with a snap of his fingers, Sam can suddenly no longer move. “Ah, much better.” Cas grins, cracking his knuckles as he gently grinds down onto Sam once more, which once again causes Sam to gasp loudly. “Now I’m free to do whatever I want to you with both hands.” 

Feeling his mouth getting dry, Sam clears his throat. He was getting a little nervous. Obviously, Sam trusted Castiel with everything. After all, Castiel had saved his ass more times than he could count – and not just on hunts, either. But now that he was all tied up and completely at the mercy of somebody else, it made him nervous. 

Castiel could see the nerves in Sam’s eyes, which made him soften. “Hey.” He says gently, reaching out to cup Sam’s cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb over his cheek bone. “Are you okay?” He asks, soothing piercing blue eyes meeting Sam’s worried hazel gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sam says quietly, giving him a small smile. He really was. “Just nervous, I guess. Never been so… exposed.” And it wasn’t even like he was actually tied up – there was nothing to grip onto, and he couldn’t move a single muscle, since it was just the angel mojo holding him there. 

Smiling gently at him again, Castiel nods. “I understand.” He leans down to kiss Sam gently. “If you want me to stop, you just let me know. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable. If I’m going too far, you just let me know.” 

Sam nods his head. “I understand.” He says softly, smiling back up at Castiel. He gets a more determined look on his face after that, though, smirking lightly. “Do your worst.” 

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that one.” Castiel grins. He instead reaches back behind him to palm Sam through his boxers. “It’s very convenient you were planning on going to bed soon, you know that? Gives me much more to work with, since you’re just in your boxers… oh, and of course, this…” Castiel snaps his fingers and Sam’s shirt disappears, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. A wicked grin forms on Castiel’s face.

“Alright, Sam… where should I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I'm still self conscious about it, lol. I hope it's okay. I definitely wanted to at least get something out for you guys because I hit 11,000 views today! You guys are all awesome, thanks for reading my stuff. <3 
> 
> I would like to at some point write something like this again, but not if I'm terrible at it. I could even potentially add something to this, if you guys thought I should. But as of now this is complete. 
> 
> Comments & kudos feed the muse, but I hope this wasn't awful!

Cas was crazy if he thought Sam was actually going to answer that. Even though Sam was enjoying this and was actually ridiculously excited about the entire thing, it wasn’t like he was going to make it easier on his boyfriend! Castiel already had it easy enough, considering he’d used his grace to get him all pinned up and unable to protect himself at all.

“Well, I suppose I don’t have much experience with tickling in the first place.” Castiel muses, starting to gently skim his fingernails down Sam’s now bare sides, making him give a little grunt. “I guess a good way to start is just by searching your entire body and seeing where all you’re ticklish.” He teases, drawing out the word ‘ticklish’ and making Sam flush a dark red.

“You know, when Dean was telling me about how ticklish you are, he said that you hated it. Why did he get that idea?” Castiel questions, tilting his head to the side. He’s waiting for Sam’s answer, but right as Sam opens his mouth to answer, Castiel pinches his sides before tweaking his ribs, making Sam burst into laughter. “I’m waiting, Sam.” 

Sam already felt like he was going to go crazy with Castiel’s fingers running all over him. How was he supposed to focus long enough to answer that question? “B-because I r-realized I liked it in more ways than he did – and D-Dean’s my brother, so that would be wrong—” 

“So noble, Sam.” Castiel smirks as he looks down at him. “Would’ve been much easier to just let him tickle you and then get yourself off later, wouldn’t it? Imagining someone doing this—” He accentuates ‘this’ by grinding down onto Sam, causing a gasp, before suddenly sliding his fingers up toward Sam’s armpits. “Wouldn’t it?” 

Sam squeaks loudly, even though he would never admit it. He can already feel himself trying to pull his arms down, but he’s completely stuck, unable to move a single inch. Sam inhales sharply when Castiel slowly starts to work his way up closer to his armpits. He’s already giggling and struggling to keep himself in check, but Castiel seems to know exactly what he’s doing. He keeps teasing that he’s going to go there, then going back and tweaking Sam’s ribs – until Sam finally starts to relax that he’s not actually going to tickle there. Then, Castiel goes in for the kill, just very lightly scribbling his fingernails in the hollows of Sam’s armpits.

Sam breaks down in loud laughter, even though Castiel really isn’t tickling him all that hard. He had teased him enough that his armpits were now hypersensitive, and they were already ridiculously ticklish before. “C-Cas!” He manages to say between laughs, struggling not to say ‘stop.’ He loves it, but he’s been conditioned to tell Dean to stop for his entire life. But now, if he says it, Castiel will – and that’s the last thing he wants. 

“Right here.” Castiel answers and Sam almost groans because he’s definitely been spending too much time with Dean, but the groan is torn out of his mouth with a screech when Cas is suddenly digging his thumbs into Sam’s armpits. 

“Mm, I think that’s one of my favorite spots, and I haven’t even tickled you many places yet.” Castiel grins as he finally slows his fingers, allowing Sam to breathe for a few moments. He didn’t want to kill his human, after all. 

Castiel skims his hands down Sam’s sides, causing him to suck his stomach in. “I don’t think we’ve really explored your stomach yet…” Sam lets his head fall back onto the pillow as he pants, surprised when instead of going to his stomach, all of a sudden Castiel is attacking his thighs.

Sam screeches once again before bursting into loud laughter. He shakes his head back and forth since that’s the only movement he’s currently been granted. Castiel’s hand starts to move up just a liiiiiittle bit higher, causing Sam’s laughs to turn to giggles, along with a few moans mixed in. Castiel wasn’t even close to touching his cock yet, but Sam felt like he was going to explode in the confines of his boxers. He was so horny, that Cas even being near his cock was getting his engine going in overdrive. 

“Someone’s excited.” Cas murmurs, smirking. “Wish you would’ve told me this before, Sam. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this horny before.” He pauses. “Also, I just want you to know, that a while ago when you were sleeping, and I was laying with you, I… may or may not have seen one of your wet dreams.” Castiel confesses, Sam’s mouth going dry. What had he been dreaming about? Was it something as embarrassing as how he felt tickling was? “So, I figured we may add a little bit of that in here today, too.” 

Sam’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest, but this time it’s not for a good reason. Castiel can sense this, and he leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. “Relax. You’re going to love it, and I’m going to love it. I love you. You know that, right?” 

Kissing him back lightly, Sam swallows hard and nods, exhaling slowly. “Yeah. I love you, too, Cas.” There was a part of Sam wondering what he had gotten himself into, but he trusted Castiel deeply. He was also wondering what the heck had happened to Castiel, since he seemed to be a different type of person than he normally was. 

“I’m going to take care of you. You know that.” Castiel whispers and Sam nods his head. He did know that. “Speaking of taking care of you…” 

Castiel finally climbs off of Sam, palming Sam through his boxers, causing another loud gasp to fall from Sam’s lips. If he could have, he would have bucked his hips up into Cas’ touch, and he whined in frustration when he remembered he couldn’t. He just had to sit here and take whatever Cas gave him. His touch was unbearably teasing and light, and Sam desperately wanted some more friction. It seemed like his cock was just continuing to get harder, even though at this point, Sam didn’t even think that was possible. 

“You’re being such a good boy, Sam. You know that?” Castiel smirks when he notices Sam flushing dark red at his words. “Getting so desperate for me. I kinda think I like you like this. All desperate and needy.” Sam’s cheeks are only getting darker, Castiel finally using his strength to just rip Sam’s boxers right off him.

“Hey, you owe me a new pair of boxers.” Sam whines, even though they both know it’s just a teasing whine. He doesn’t give a shit about a pair of boxers. 

Cas rolls his eyes. “Do I need to take my words back about you being a good boy?” He smirks, causing Sam to shiver. “Mm, that’s what I thought.” He teasingly runs just one finger along Sam’s length, causing him to moan. He would have closed his legs together if he could have but was still stuck completely still. 

“Cas, please. Please, touch me.” He whimpers, groaning loudly when Castiel mentions that ‘technically, he is touching him’, continuing to plead with him to just stroke him.

Finally, Cas relents, wrapping his hand around Sam’s length. He starts to very slowly stroke him up and down, grinning when he hears Sam’s moans. There’s already precum oozing from the tip, and he takes his thumb to wipe it from the tip, using his thumb to wipe it around the head. As soon as Castiel touches the tip, Sam moans urgently, which only makes Castiel smile wider. Now this, he knew. Castiel knew how to give Sam a good handjob – he’d learned rather quickly once they started getting sexual with each other. He was still learning with the tickling, but this… this, Castiel was good at.

Sam already felt like he was going to come undone. Castiel knew all of his most secret sensitive places. He knew the ways to make him need to cum most urgently. He knew the ways to make Sam shoot before he wanted to – he knew the ways to make Sam’s head spin with lust. The tip of his cock, as well as that sweet spot just below the head where the ridge is were two of the most supremely sensitive places on Sam’s body. 

Castiel has a tight grip on Sam’s length, using a firm hand to stroke him exactly the way Sam liked, except he was going far slower than Sam would have liked him to. He was pleading with him to pick up the pace of his hand, but Castiel was ignoring him. Each time his hand strokes up his length, he brushes his thumb along that sweet spot and the tip, causing an urgent moan to escape as well as making Sam’s cock jerk each time. 

Although Castiel was going at a snail’s pace, eventually Sam was right there. He was right on the razor sharp edge of orgasming, and he told that to Castiel. Castiel stroked him a couple more times before completely letting go of his cock. Sam practically screamed, fighting against his invisible bonds as best he could, but his body still wouldn’t move a single inch aside from his head. “No! I was right there! I was right on the edge, Cas!” 

Cas smirks. “That’s the point, Sam.” 

That’s when Sam has the realization that this is what Castiel was talking about with his wet dream. Sam must have had a dream about being edged, and now Cas was making it a reality. Sure, Sam had edged himself a couple times before, but he had always backed off far before Castiel did. Once you reached a certain point, the brain overtook any rational thought. Its only objective was to get to that orgasm, meaning you couldn’t edge yourself nearly as effectively as someone else could. Add on the fact that Castiel was an angel and had supernatural powers that he could likely see exactly how far away Sam was from shooting – and he had the most terribly beautiful edging machine in the history of the world. “Oh, fuck.” Sam moans breathlessly, Castiel grinning as he finally realizes the weight of his situation. 

“How many edges do you think you can take, Sam? Added on top of me tickling you… I think you may go crazy before the night is over.” Sam just wants to shiver once more, his eyes falling shut. He knew Castiel would never truly drive him crazy – but he certainly did have the capability to do so. 

Sam’s eyes fly open again when he suddenly feels something against his still rock-hard length, lifting his head to look down and see what the hell that is. He moans in defeat once more when he sees a long blue-black feather, one he knows he has to be Castiel’s. Castiel is using the feather to trace along the veins standing out from Sam’s length, smirking as he does so. A small giggle bubbles up from Sam’s lips, but he doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan. It’s the most delicious sound Castiel has ever heard, and he’s decided he wants to hear it plenty more times. 

If Sam had thought his cock was going to explode before, it was nothing compared to now. It was unbearable stimulation, mostly because it felt so good, but it wasn’t nearly enough for him to orgasm. He whines, before gasping loudly when Castiel brushes the feather over the tip of his length. Sam would have bucked his hips up if he was able to. “Cas, I need to move…” Sam gasps.

Castiel smirks lightly. “I know you do. But I also can see deep into your subconscious, Sam. I know you secretly love being completely helpless. I know it turns you on to not be able to do anything to fight back against me.” Sam’s moaning by the time Castiel finishes speaking, due to the feather moving along his length, as well as Castiel’s low and sultry tone of voice. 

“Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, Cas?” Sam groans, his eyes falling shut. “And don’t say the pizza man.” 

Chuckling quietly, Cas shrugs his shoulders. “I know you, Sam. I know things about you that you don’t even know. I know every single part of you – even the parts you don’t want me to know about. Like your kinks you think are embarrassing.” 

Sam was just about to make a comment in retort when Castiel suddenly dropped the feathers and dug his fingers back into Sam’s sides. Instead of speaking, Sam instead shrieks, bursting into loud laughs, head falling back onto the pillow. Castiel really was going to drive him crazy, wasn’t he? 

“Now, I believe there was something you especially liked from that video…” Castiel mentions conversationally, while Sam is still shrieking. Sam barely hears him, and it doesn’t register what he said until a few moments later. Castiel suddenly stops tickling Sam’s sides and instead scribbles his fingernails in the hollow of his armpits, using his hand to wank Sam off slowly.

The sound that escapes is a strangled cross between a laugh and a moan. When Castiel scribbles his nails a little faster in the hollow, giggles start to bubble up from Sam’s lips; when Castiel’s fingernails slow down and his hand on his length speeds up, Sam moans loudly. He was practically pulsing in Castiel’s hand, cock purple and throbbing, weeping and begging to cum. But Castiel wasn’t going to allow that to happen just yet. 

“Sam, may I try something?” Castiel questions, smiling when Sam just moans wantonly. Castiel could do whatever he wanted, and Sam wouldn’t mind – if only he would just stroke him once more, or a little faster. Even a breath on the tip of his cock right now would send him overboard. He just knew it. 

“Your legs will move now.” The angel says lowly, watching as Sam’s legs start to spread apart. Sam also notices his hips are starting to lift upward a little bit, but Castiel ensures he’s comfortable, so he doesn’t mind. His head tilts to the side in confusion when he sees Castiel wielding the feather again.

He pauses, swallowing hard. “Uh… Cas? What are you doing?” Sam whispers in a breathless tone, obviously nervous, even though Castiel had asked for permission.

“I think you’ll like it.” Castiel whispers in a soothing tone. Even though Sam still didn’t know, just the tone of Castiel’s voice helped him to relax a little bit. “Close your eyes.”

It was more of a request, rather than a demand, but Sam still did it without hesitation. He closed his eyes and let his head rest back on the pillow – both a true sign of just how much he trusted his boyfriend.

However, Sam’s eyes shot open and his head shot up the second something soft brushed across his asshole. He gasps loudly, his eyes wide as he looks down and realizes that Cas is using his feather on Sam’s asshole. A small giggle escapes, just due to the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, but it’s quickly torn away by a moan when Castiel brushes his feather again. 

Sam suddenly realizes that he can move his hips. Just a little bit, but he makes full use of it by trying to thrust his hips; whether to get away from the foreign sensation of the feather or to push toward it to get more friction, the world would never know. Another loud gasp is torn from his lips when Castiel inserts it just a little bit, spinning it around. He shudders, whining as he tries to get some friction to his cock, which is still oozing precum at a rapid rate. 

“Okay, Sam. I think I’ve put you through almost enough tonight.” Castiel smirks, though he doesn’t stop moving the feather in Sam’s asshole. “This next part is up to you. I bet you can’t hold out five minutes with me tickling you and doing my absolute worst.” 

Ooh, Castiel was evil. He knew Sam could never back down from a challenge. Sure, Castiel could have just done it instead of challenging him, but then Sam would likely have been begging almost right away – now, Sam’s pride was going to make him withstand it as long as physically possible. 

“Do your worst.” Even though Sam’s tone was tired, he still had a hint of fighting in his voice. He still wanted to fight as best he could, prove to Castiel that he could hold out for a measly five minutes. Sam had been tortured much longer than that before – especially when he was down in hell with Lucifer. Of course, he could handle five minutes of tickle torture.

Castiel smirks. “Five minutes. I will time it. I promise I won’t cheat.” Sam nods his head, knowing that even though he and Castiel were playing, he wouldn’t cheat with a challenge. Castiel liked to play by the rules. 

Once Sam nods and takes a deep breath, Castiel goes in for the kill. His hands are practically flying all over Sam’s body – digging into his sides, tweaking his ribs, vibrating his fingertips on his tummy, drilling his thumbs into his armpits, squeezing his thighs, and anywhere else Castiel can think of. Thirty seconds in, Sam was already gasping, so Castiel stilled one hand for a moment long enough to push oxygen through him, so his human didn’t pass out from oxygen deprivation. 

Two minutes into the torture, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like it had to have at least been five minutes. At least been five hours, actually. He finally manages to say one word – “PLEASE!” And Castiel immediately still his fingers, instead smoothing his hands over Sam’s body firmly to help relax him. 

Sam’s entire body was tingling. “You lasted two minutes.” Castiel says smugly, making Sam groan and rest his head back on the pillow. “You’ve been such a good boy, Sam.” He practically croons, making Sam flush a dark red. “I think you’ve more than earned your right to cum. How would you like to cum, Sam? Do you want me inside you? You want me to stroke you? You want me to blow you?” 

Sam’s head is spinning with all the options. Every single one of those sounds so good, mostly because he needs to cum so badly he can hardly think. But Sam knows that about the second Castiel starts to fuck him, he’ll be orgasming, so it wouldn’t be a very satisfying fuck for Castiel. “Mouth. Please.” Sam whispers, voice hoarse from his laughing and begging. 

“Good choice.” Castiel grins, leaning down and using just the tip of his tongue to lick a stripe from the base of Sam’s cock to the tip. Sam whines raggedly, exhaling shakily as he does so. “Shh, I’ve got you, baby boy.” Castiel whispers, nose nudging against Sam’s sweet spot. 

After teasing him for just a few more seconds, Castiel wastes no time in opening his mouth and snapping his lips around Sam’s shaft. He swirls his tongue around the head, flicking it over the tip, before sliding his lips down. His tongue is on his shaft, making sure to press down especially firmly on the sweet spot. 

Castiel doesn’t even manage to pull his lips all the way up once before Sam is orgasming violently into his mouth. He slides his lips back down on Sam’s length, swirling his tongue around once again, while he swallows everything Sam has to give him. Even when Sam’s eruption finally starts to slow, Castiel continues to lick him until Sam is whining due to the overstimulation. 

“I think we’ll save overstimulation for another day.” Cas whispers teasingly, trailing his tongue along his shaft once more before snapping his fingers and allowing Sam’s invisible bonds to be released. “I think you’ve had enough for one day.” He grins, crawling up toward Sam’s limp body on the bed, pulling him into his arms. 

With another snap of his fingers, Cas makes a warm washcloth appear, starting to gently wipe off Sam’s face, then chest, from the sweat that had poured over his body. He kisses his forehead tenderly, stroking his thumb along his cheek for a moment. 

Sam groggily turns his head into Castiel’s touch, nuzzling up into his hand with a sleepy smile on his face. “Cas… that was amazing.” He whispers quietly. They’d never had such rough sex before that Castiel had to do after care – but it was one of the best feelings Sam could have ever imagined. 

Castiel practically beams, as brightly as the sun, and Sam wishes he could keep that smile on his face forever. “I’m so glad you liked it.” Castiel says tenderly, finishing cleaning up Sam and laying down next to him, pulling Sam into his chest. His arms are wrapped tightly around him, making sure to hold him firmly and lovingly, so Sam didn’t end up dropping due to the intensity of the sex and his orgasm. 

“I love you, Cas.” Sam whispers sleepily.

“I love you, too, Sam. Now get some sleep.”


End file.
